


Fists of Jade

by RenaRoo



Series: Cass Appreciation Prompts [36]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: What would drive Shiva to choose to raise Cassandra herself?





	Fists of Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ( Anonymous ) What if Cassandra was raised by shiva and not Cain? I mean in birds of prey shiva was looking for an heir so…
> 
> A/N: I honestly don’t see Shiva being a better parent than David Cain, regardless of the continuity, I think it’s just a matter of how Cass would get her beginnings or what would drive Shiva to take a larger role in Cass’ life or not. aka I don’t really see the virtue of either of them as parents, so basically the difference would be “raise by evil mom” or “raised by evil dad”, and for Cass’ character I kind of don’t see how it’d change the outcome and her eventual decision to leave and become a hero in spite of her heritage. 
> 
> That being said, it did inspire me to write down this alternate origin at least in theory lol

The midwife died by her hand almost immediately after the child released its first cry. Shiva had warned her beforehand that _no one_ was supposed to touch the child other than Cain. That _anyone_ touching her could put at risk everything. 

And more importantly, she had defied Shiva boldly and thought nothing of the consequence. 

 _That_ was unforgivable.

“Thank you, for understanding the importance of this,” Cain’s voice said as he once more picked up the crying child. She was hungry, reaching, lips pursing. Rather than a bottle, Cain offered her his finger to stop the cries. 

Shiva’s instincts, controlled as ever, still _roared_ within her as she watched him with the baby. 

She didn’t know if the baby was a boy or girl.

“I can’t tell if the confidence in this plan after the culmination of your failures for the League thus far is made out of pure arrogance or a spark of true brilliance,” Shiva said to the father of her – _the_ – child with cold detachment. 

Cain’s smirk was near predatory as he looked at Shiva. “Soon enough, the One Who Is All will be able to know for _certain_ what you can only _guess_ with just a glance,” he informed Shiva before bouncing the child. “You can leave. You have done your part. And now is time for us to fall into silence, so that the child does not get the wrong idea.”

After a moment, Lady Shiva turned, gathering her clothes, listening to the subtle noises of the baby in Cain’s arms. There was a joyousness in the child’s reactions to every touch and sound. a rasp to the breathing – the baby’s nose needed to be cleared. Couldn’t Cain hear it for himself?

Motherly instincts did not reside within Shiva. She _took_ lives, she did not award them. What had happened there and for the last nine months had been an arrangement and an obligation to the League of Assassins. 

But then, Shiva’s pride, her _honor,_ was entirely her own. 

“Cain,” Shiva said lowly, just enough to get the other assassin’s attention.

By the time he turned to look, Shiva was knocking him out with one strike delivered perfectly to his jaw, and several others to his ribs and kidneys before catching the child from his arms. 

The baby began screaming as Shiva held it against her hip, looking down at Cain. 

“No one _presumes_ to order Shiva,” she said darkly over the unconscious man. 

Slowly, her attention changed toward the baby as she lifted her child into the air, getting a good look at it from head to toe. 

The baby was a _girl._

“You are mine,” Shiva promised before slinging a cloth torn from the midwife’s dress around her shoulder and made a sling with which she carried the baby on her back. 

As if understanding already, the baby leaned against Shiva’s back and matched the rhythm of her mother’s breathing. She learned quickly.


End file.
